epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History
The Epic Rap Battles of History series contains a lot of different characters. Although the word "History" is in the series' name, there are some characters who are fictional. Below are the list of characters who appeared in the official Epic Rap Battles of History. This includes main characters and cameos. In some battles the characters transforms into a different version of himself (example: Dr. Who, Michael Jackson, Gandalf). 1. Announcer 2. John Lennon (NicePeter) 3. Bill O'Reilly (Epic Lloyd')' 4.1. Darth Vader (NicePeter) 4.2. Darth Vader, without helmet 4.3. Darth Vader, dressed as Boushh the Bounty Hunter 5.1. Adolf Hitler, grey version (Epic Lloyd')' 5.2. Adolf Hitler, colored version 5.3. Adolf Hitler, frozen in Carbonite 5.4. Adolf Hitler Rage Baby 6. Abraham Lincoln (NicePeter) 7.1. Chuck Norris, in Texas Ranger outfit (Epic Lloyd')' 7.2. Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit 7.3. Chuck Norris, in martial arts outfit, humongous 8. Sarah Palin 9.1. Lady Gaga, main cook outfit (Nice Peter) 9.2. Lady Gaga, grey outfit with long hair 9.3. Lady Gaga, tea outfit 9.4. Lady Gaga, monster outfit 9.5. Lady Gaga, bikini mask outfit 9.6. Lady Gaga, big catlike pointy boob outfit 10. John McCain (Epic Lloyd')' 11. Kim Jong-Il 12. Hulk Hogan (NicePeter) 13. Macho Man Randy Savage (Epic Lloyd')' 14.1. Justin Bieber 14.2. Justin Bieber, Little White Usher outfit 15. Ludwig Van Beethoven (NicePeter) 16. Johann Sebastian Bach (Epic Lloyd')' 17. Albert Einstein 18. Stephen Hawking (NicePeter) 19. Carl Sagan (Epic Lloyd')' 20. Genghis Khan (Epic Lloyd')' 21. Easter Bunny (NicePeter) 22. Jesus Christ 23. Jesus Quintana 24. A Man Named Jesus 25. Genghis Khan's descendants, from New York 26. Genghis Khan's descendants, from Japan 27.1. Napoleon Bonaparte (Epic Lloyd')' 27.2. Napoleon Bonaparte, French chef outfit 28. Napoleon Dynamite (NicePeter) 29. Ben Franklin (Epic Lloyd')' 30. Billy Mays 31. Vince Offer (NicePeter) 32. George Washington 33.1. Gandalf the White (Epic Lloyd')' 33.2. Gandalf the Grey 34. Albus Dumbledore (NicePeter) 35. Gilderoy Lockhart 36. Dr. Seuss 37. William Shakespeare 38. The Cat in the Hat (NicePeter) 39. Thing 1 (Epic Lloyd')' 40. Thing 2 (Epic Lloyd')' 41. Mr. T 42. Mr. Rogers (NicePeter) 43. John "Hannibal" Smith (Epic Lloyd')' 44. H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (Epic Lloyd')' 45. Templeton "Face" Peck (Epic Lloyd')' 46. Mr. McFeely (Epic Lloyd')' 47. Captain Kirk (Epic Lloyd')' 48. Christopher Columbus (NicePeter) 49. Spock 50. Sulu 51. Hot Alien 52. Nice Peter 53.1. Epic Lloyd 53.2. Epic Lloyd, gym outfit 54.1. KassemG 54.2. KassemG, ugly hag outfit 55. Stormtrooper 56. Master Chief (NicePeter) 57. King Leonidas 58. Queen Gorgo 59. Pleistarchus (Epic Lloyd')' 60. Spartan 1 61. Spartan 2 62. Mario (Epic Lloyd')' 62.2. Mario, humongous 63. Luigi (NicePeter) 63.2. Luigi, humongous 64. Orville Wright 65.1. Wilbur Wright, with shirt 65.2. Wilbur Wright, without shirt 66. Princess Peach 67.1. Michael Jackson, young version 67.2. Michael Jackson, older white version (NicePeter) 68. Jackson 5 member #1 (Jermaine) 69. Jackson 5 member #2 (Tito) 70. Jackson 5 member #3 (Marlon) 71. Jackson 5 member #4 (Jackie) 72.1. Elvis Presley, young grey version (Epic Lloyd')' 72.2. Elvis Presley, older glammer version 73. Tootie Ramsey 74. Cleopatra 75. Marilyn Monroe 76. Marlon Brando (Epic Lloyd')' 77. John F. Kennedy (NicePeter) 78. Bill Gates (Epic Lloyd')' 79. Steve Jobs (NicePeter) 80. HAL 9000 81. Frank Sinatra (Epic Lloyd')' 82. Freddie Mercury (NicePeter) 83. Sammy Davis, Jr. 84. Barack Obama 85. Mitt Romney (Epic Lloyd')' 86. Doc Emmett Brown 87.1. Doctor Who, the 10th Doctor (NicePeter) 87.2. Doctor Who, the 4th Doctor 88. Marty McFly (Epic Lloyd')' 89. Dalek 90. Clint Eastwood (Epic Lloyd')' 91. Bruce Lee 92. Mustached Cowboy(s) (NicePeter) 93. Urban Ninja(s) 94. Batman (NicePeter) 95. Robin (Epic Lloyd')' 96. Sherlock Holmes 97. Dr. Watson 98. Moses 99. Santa Claus (NicePeter) 100. Elf 1 (Epic Lloyd')' 101. Elf 2 (Epic Lloyd')' 102. Elf 3 (Epic Lloyd')' 103. Moses's Honey 1 104. Moses's Honey 2 105. Adam (Epic Lloyd')' 106. Eve 107. Steve (NicePeter) 108. Martin Luther King Jr. 109. Gandhi 110. White Preacher in Indian Independence March (NicePeter) 111. White Preacher in Civil Rights March (Epic Lloyd')' 112. Indian Independence March Extras 113. Civil Rights March Extras 114. Nikola Tesla 115. Thomas Edison (Epic Lloyd')' 116. Babe Ruth (Epic Lloyd')' 117.1. Lance Armstrong, yellow shirt and shorts (NicePeter) 117.2. Lance Armstrong, suit jacket 117.3. Lance Armstrong, yellow shirt, shorts, bike helmet, goggles 114. Baseball Pitcher Possible upcoming characters: 115. Rocky Balboa 116. Joseph Stalin 117. Alexander the Great 119. Ivan the Terrible 120. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart In Epic Rap Battles of History 15, King Henry VIII was shown as one of the upcoming characters in season 2, but it is not known if it is still going to happen. He would probably rap against Hillary Clinton. 119. King Henry VIII 120. Hillary Clinton In the unofficial Epic Rap Battles of History 0, Peter and Lloyd impersonate Michael J. Fox and Chucky. There was another unofficial ERB where Peter impersonates GLaDOS. Unofficial Appeareances: 0.1. Michael J. Fox 0.2. Chucky 0.3. Sherlock Holmes (although he did appear officially in Epic Rap Battles of History 26) 0.4. GLaDOS ERB News hosts: 1. Leonardo da Vinci (unofficial) 2. Charles Darwin 3. Theodore Roosevelt 4. Isaac Newton ' Animal appereances in the official Epic Rap Battles of History:' 1. Sarah Palin's Moose 2. Napoleon Bonaparte's Horse 3. Napoleon Dynamite's Liger 4. Tina the Llama 5. Fawkes the Phoenix 6. Kassem G's Flying Wolf 7. Cleopatra's Snake 8. Abraham Lincoln's Bald Eagle 9. Baker Street Horses 10. Moses' Birds 11. Snake which tells Eve to eat the fruit on the tree 12. Thomas Edison's Dog Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:General wiki templates Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2